Today's not one of those days
by wwvs
Summary: One shot. After S04E07's OutlawQueen kiss.


**Hello! This is my first one shot. Hope you all like it.**

**Just a reminder that english is NOT my first language, so all mistakes are mine.**

**To all my Brazilians readers: This won't be translated to PT. I'm sorry.**

**Well, hope you like it!**

**twitter: wwvs_**

She was sitting in her vault, brainstorming about the book. That fucking book, the cursed book that was ripping apart her happiness. And that's when she hears a noise, a loud noise of footsteps… _His _footsteps. She doesn't even need to look up to know that it's him. Her soul mate. The man she loves, and yet the man she can't love, because of his wife. The woman she was working really, really hard to save even if she can't find a solution, because it's the right thing to do. She closes her eyes, trying really hard not to fall apart in front of him.

"Why am I getting a sense of dejavu?" she asks, letting her bitterness show. He walks closer to her, and she closes the book, putting it aside.

"Regina, I have lived by a code, my entire life. Steal from the rich, and give to the poor" He says, and she looks at him in anticipation, confused. "Be truthful, righteous, and good. I've tried to live by that code every day of my life." He said, opening his heart. She looks at him, completely confused, she really wants to know why he wants to put both of them through this torture, over and over again.

"Then why are you here?" She asks, really trying to understand.

"Cause today is not one of those days." He says, while getting closer to her and summoning her mouth to his, their lips getting together as if they were made for each other. He pulls her up, like every inch of distance is unbearable, he takes no time to deepen the kiss, and she melts in his arms, like every bit of strength she could get along these weeks got away, and she didn't need it, not anymore. She was where she wanted to be, where she _needed_ to be. In his arms, kissing him, like everything in the world just suddenly disappeared, and there were them, tongues dancing together inside their mouths like their lives depended on it. She hugs him, caressing the hair in the back of his neck while his hands go from her waist to her ass, squeezing it hard above the fabric, pulling her closer, as close as possible, his mouth never leaving hers.

When they separate to catch their breaths, he takes no time to put her against the nearest wall, ripping apart her dress, and he confirmed what he suspected: she wasn't wearing a bra. At all. She looks up to him, and his face is mesmerized, looking at her hungrily. And he kisses her again, his hands pressing against her breasts, his body pressing hers against the wall, his hands caressing her hardened nipples, his mouth suppressing her low moans. His mouth leaves hers, and goes down to her neck, while one of his hands goes up to her hair, pulling it, giving him more room, so he can kiss, bite and lick her neck. God, he missed her, so much, unbearably so. The other hand goes back to her ass, and he rips her pantyhose apart in one move, leaving her just with her panties. He puts a hand over her neck, just to keep her where she is, and she quickly gets her hands over his shirt, ripping it, just like he did with her clothes, and he takes off his shirt and his vest. He doesn't think he can handle much longer, so he pushes her against the wall, and he puts his hands on her tights, lifting them, and she puts her legs around him, pulling his hair and guiding his mouth back to hers, kissing him fiercely.

She can feel his erection against her, and god, she is really wet. His hands caressing her tights, one of them getting close to the center of them, where she is aching for he finally gets one of his hands to touch her clit, her body tenses, and she feels shivers running through her body, the ability to suppress the moans completely forgotten, and she moans and whimpers, louder than ever. God, he can't wait anymore. He pulls her panties, ripping it from her body, and quickly get rid of his pants, thrusting inside her with just one move, while a groan escape from his lips and a gasp from hers. Both his hands goes to her ass, grabbing it, and he starts moving, fast and hard, making her scream unintelligible things against his ear, pleasure flowing through her nerves, god, she could be like this forever. But she needed more, and she wastes no time. She pulls him closer with her legs, the movement makes him move faster, harder and deeper, and she scratches his back, leaving deep red marks where her nails went through, and he groans at the contact. Shit, she was close. He sensed that, and moves one of his hands to her clit, rubbing it fast, never ceasing the movement. And with that her body convulses, while she screams, the orgasm taking her entire body, while he just continued the pace, a little slower, riding through her orgasm.

But he was far from done. He wants to fuck her in every way possible, until she blackens out from exhaustion. He helps her to get on her feet, and kisses her again passionately, pulling her close, with both his arms around her waist. She feels so good, but she doesn't think she can handle another round against the wall. So, she takes his hand on hers, and opens the secret room behind the false mirror. She enters the room, followed close by him. When they get inside the room, he notices it is much alike her room in the enchanted forest (well, he couldn't say he didn't like her chambers back then). She was walking towards the bed, and he couldn't stop looking at her body. God, she was completely stunning. Her hair, messy because of the actions taken minutes before, her tanned skin, her firm breasts… shit, he was madly in love with this woman, and he couldn't help it. He loves this woman, completely. With that in mind, he gets closer to her, and takes her mouth in his, kissing her with every ounce of love and passion that he kept inside him, and he can clearly feel that she is melting in his arms. And he loves that. He lays her on the bed, tenderly, never stopping kissing her while lying atop of her. She sighs deeply inside his mouth, and he knows that she loves him as much as he loves her, and it makes him really, really happy. His hands caress her body, sending shivers through her spine, and a low moan passes through her lips. He kisses her neck, going down to her breasts, sucking one hardened nipple while one of his hands was pressing the other one. She tugs his hair, hard, keeping him in place. She doesn't want this feeling to end, but at the same time she wants more, much more, and she knows that she doesn't have the strength to keep him there. She feels his mouth leaving her breasts, and _oh, _he is going down, leaving feathered kisses on her belly, and suddenly his mouth is right where she was aching for him, his tongue on her clit and, dear God, that felt incredibly amazing. His skilled hands going from her tights to her breasts, pressing and twisting her nipples, driving her crazy, and she whimpers loudly, letting him know how needy she is, and he quickly gets his hands out of her breasts, and he gets his index finger inside her wet folds, his mouth never leaving her clit, and she screams, loud moans filling the room, and he is more turned on than never, her moans making him crazy, but he wants her to come in his mouth, so he adds one more finger, and moves them faster, twisting them inside her so he can touch that sweet spot inside her. He feels her walls tightening, and her hips moves against his mouth and fingers. Oh god, she was close, so fucking close, she doesn't need much to go over the edge, and he knows that, so he adds a third finger, and that's exactly what she needed, her body convulses against his mouth, and she presses his head with her tights, muffling her screams of pure luxury and pleasure, moving and trembling involuntarily, and a rush of fluid soaking his fingers.

He quickly got up to kiss her, and she could feel her taste in his mouth, what turned her on even more than she already was. He took no time to get his hard cock again inside her, and he starts thrusting inside her, a slow, but hard pace, each time getting deeper than before. And she just moans, and whimpers, that's all she can do, but she tries really hard, and she sighs a '_harder_' with much effort, her voice no more than a whisper. Shit, he was so close, but he wants to make her fall apart again, this time with him inside her. So he increases the speed and the intensity of the thrusts, making her scream louder every time his cock rubs against that spot inside her, that gets her tights trembling and her inner walls clenching around him, her back arching, her entire body convulsing. The intensity of her orgasm makes him gets over the edge, spilling inside her while screaming her name.

He gets out of her, lying by her side. She gets closer to him, laying her head on his chest, and he hugs her. They both fall asleep with a smile on their faces, hugged together, like there wasn't anything holding them apart.


End file.
